Advay Strikes Again
Advay Strikes Again is the 8th episode of the show and is aired on 12 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay seeing the pics/posts wall and recalling past. Chandni is with her sisters. Servant comes to Advay and cries saying girls made fun of me. He says I went to order food for you, girls called me Bhaiya. He asks him to have food. Chandni gets pampered by her sisters. She eats green chilli. Murli asks Advay to have some spice. Advay asks him to shut up. Murli says every girl has a brother here, who beats up a guy like me. Advay spoils the table. Chandni says what did you do Meghna, you know I can’t see dirtiness. Murli asks Advay why did you spoil table. Advay asks him to get hot water for noodles. Shikha says you have OCD since childhood. Advay eats noodles. Murli asks him did he find out who all were involved in 16 year old incident. Shikha says if I know who kept those posters, I will kill him. Meghna says I was scared, its good Chandni did maha aarti. Chandni says I was also scared. Meghna says you are very strong. Advay says I will start from Vashisht family, I have to break them to find truth, I can break a family, some relations and a heart for hatred. Chandni and her sisters have fun talk. Indrani comes there and sees the girls laughing and sitting covered under the blanket. She smiles. Veer says we will play that prank today. His mum applies him tika. He says you are very consistent. She asks him not to be out for much time, don’t talk to girls, come home on time. He jokes. He says if I come on time, dad will give me Karchi. His dad comes and gives vegetables to her. He asks did you not go to make your show today. Veer tells his show name right. His dad says he will sell this house, shop and me too. Veer says who will buy, I earn much money from my channel. His dad goes. She asks Veer not to feel bad. He asks her not to worry and hugs her. He goes. She says even if you are not our son, you are more than that, I m thankful to Lord to make you meet us 16 years ago. She recalls getting Veer at the dargah. Indrani says tell chef to make jawar roti. Kajal asks what, did we get poor. Indrani says Chandni read its good for health. Kajal says why will we have it if she said. Indrani stares. Kajal says fine, we will have it. Meghna tells about some guy. Shikha says Meghna changed seeing that guy, she became daily soap heroine. Meghna asks shall I beat him like you. Shikha says I have beaten that man as he was talking nonsense about poster. Chandni gets sad. Shakun taunts on Chandni. Indrani asks what do you want to say. Shakun says I m afraid, Yash can lose Mahant post because of Chandni’s defamation, we will never reach treasure then. Indrani says it was not Chandni’s mistake. Shakun says world will just see her defamation, not qualities, since that guy came, something is happening. Kajal asks is he Chandni’s boyfriend, she is on internet all day. Indrani says no, Chandni can’t do this, that guy did this. Shikha asks what’s his name. Meghna says Advay Singh Raizada, he is London return, maths professor, musician, he is rich, he can’t do this poster thing, some local guy has done this. Chandni recalls Advay. Indrani says whatever anyone says, I know that guy did this. Shakun says why will he defame himself. Indrani says I don’t know, but my heart says he did this. Advay gets a man there. The man says leave me. Indrani asks what’s this misbehavior. Advay says you got defamed because of me, your house, family and daughter for defamed again because of posters, society just points at girls, I could have stopped it, but I will regret that I couldn’t stop it. Chandni recalls his words. Advay says someone has clicked Chandni and my pics, I got to know this man printed those posters, if I caught him yesterday, this would have not happened. He apologizes to Chandni saying he could not stop this from happening. Indrani asks the man why did he do this. Advay says he won’t say this way and slaps him. The man says I was asked to do this, I got money. Advay asks who gave money. The man says I found money in envelop, someone called me, I don’t know it was a man or woman, that person said he has to settle 16 year old scores with Vashisht family. Indrani looks at Rajit and Shakun. Advay asks 16 years, I m asking about yesterday, I will take him to police station, he will tell the matter. Indrani stops him. Advay smiles. Indrani says its about my daughter and family’s respect, I will decide, not police. He says your wish, I just came to tell you truth. She says listen, I want to tell something, this is not London, its Allahabad, world may have changed, but Ganga and the people staying here did not change, daughters are regarded as jewelry, its kept at home, its not on exhibition, I hope this does not happen again, remember this. Shikha beats the man. Rajit asks who gave you money. Advay opens the door to leave. He sees Chandni and winks. She recalls his words. He goes. She gets tensed. Shakun, Indrani and Kajal talk about Advay. Indrani says Advay recently came here, he won’t lie, that blackmailer is doing this. Kajal says what will blackmailer get by defaming us. Indrani says he is scaring us. Shilpa hears them and tells Advay that everything is going as he wanted, they think blackmailer did this. Advay says good, just do as I said. Shilpa keeps some box. Kajal assks how did this letter box come here. Shakun checks it and says it has a letter again. She reads…. Did you see how I insulted your daughter, if you want rest of the family from insult, then keep 50 lakhs ready, if you agree, keep a cage on terrace to give me sign. Indrani says we have to end this story, else we can lose chance to get treasure. She hangs a bird cage. Advay sees this and says cage is needed to catch the bird, this cage will take me to that blackmailer, before they pay the blackmailer, I have to find who all were involved in ruining my life. 'Precap: ' Chandni asks for what did you come here. Advay says I came to give something. He holds Chandni close. Indrani and everyone look on. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 8 References Episode 8 Guide